We All Got Bruises
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Amanda saves Olivia from an abusive relationship. Eventual rolivia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for giving me the idea for this story and always pushing me to do my best. I love you babe :* Anyway, people on tumblr have been asking me to write a rolivia fanfic so here you go. It's going to be a mulitchapter and I'll try to update often. Happy reading :) Enjoy!**

Nearing the end of a 16 hour shift, Amanda Rollins sat at her desk filing copious amounts of paperwork. She let out a long sigh, signaling to her partner, Fin, that she needed a break.

"Hey, Rollins, wanna head over and grab some drinks?"

"I dunno, I have a lot of paperwork with all of these cases coming in." Amanda replied, pulling her blonde hair back into a loose ponytail, her bangs laying across her forehead.

"Let's go. I'll help you finish this tomorrow. How long has it been since you had something to eat? A few hours?"

"Longer than that." Amanda stood up, grabbed her jacket, and headed towards the door with her partner. She knew she needed to take better care of herself and why not have a little beer to go with it?

As soon as Amanda and Fin entered the bar, her eyes were drawn to a beautiful woman sitting across from an older looking man. Straight, she thought, they're always straight.

Amanda was gay. No, she'd never been with another woman, but she also hadn't been with a man in years. She was definitely gay. She loved women. They are so beautiful, soft, and loving. How could you not be attracted to them?

"Amanda," Fin said pulling her out of her daze, "what do you want to drink?"

"I'll just take a beer." Amanda guessed, her eyes wandering back to the attractive brunette.

Fin ordered their drinks and turned to find Amanda, once again, staring at the woman. "Why don't you just go say hi? And make sure you wipe up that drool."

"Shut up, Fin." Amanda said defensively, turning to face the bar, grabbing her beer and taking in a big gulp.

"You sure you're not gay, Mandy?" Fin asked, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say." Fin laughed, finishing his beer. "I think I'm gonna take off. We have another long day tomorrow."

"I'll be right behind you." Amanda stated, seeing Fin off.

Amanda ordered another beer, and excused herself to the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair when she heard shouting from the main room. I'm off duty, she thought, I'll let someone else handle it.

The bathroom door swung open, the brunette rushed in, while wiping tears off her face.

"Woah, hey, are you okay?" Amanda asked, reaching out to touch the woman but immediately pulling back when she remembered she didn't know the woman, although she wished she did.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, the door was unlocked. I can leave." The brunette said between sobs.

"Oh no, it's okay. I was done. You should stay. I'm Amanda, I know I'm just a stranger, but is there anything I can do?"

"I don't, I don't think so. I'll be okay." The woman turned, her shirt lifting, revealing large bruises on her side and back.

"Hey, what happened to your side?" Amanda questioned, her voice full of concern.

The woman immediately pulled her shirt down. "What? Nothing happened?"

"Did the man you're with do that to you? Sweetie, I'm a detective, an SVU detective. I can help you. Just let me help. Tell me your name and we will go from there." Amanda pleaded, again pulling back when she reached for the woman.

"I'm Olivia. Um, Olivia Benson. I don't know what to do." Olivia sighed, breaking down in sobs once again.

Amanda reached for her, this time not pulling away, but pulling her into a tight hug. Olivia completely melted into the shorter woman's body, letting her hold her up.

"It will all be okay, Olivia. I will keep you safe." Amanda spoke softly, stroking her hair. "I need to know everything, I'll have to ask you to come back to the precinct with me if you feel up to it."

"I don't think I can. I'm so exhausted I can't."

"That's okay. Let me drive you home and you can come in tomorrow. I'll take care of everything, don't worry." Amanda continued stroking Olivia's hair, and helped her out of the bathroom, then the bar, and into her car.

The ride to Olivia's apartment was quiet, except needing a few directions. Olivia kept Amanda's soft, warm hand in hers the whole time.

When they reached her apartment Olivia whispered, "Do you think you can walk me up?"

Amanda nodded, getting out of the car, then helping Olivia out.

The walk up to Olivia's apartment was equally as quiet as the car ride, but it was a comfortable silence. Olivia unlocked her door and let herself and Amanda into the cozy room.

"I know this is going to sound a little weird, but he has keys to the apartment and and I'm scared to stay alone." Olivia asked, embarrassment washing over her face.

"Of course I can, of course." Amanda reached for her, pulling her into a warm hug, kissing her temple. "Of course I can stay."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go shower if that's okay." Olivia said nervously.

"Definitely, I'll just be out here. Holler if you need me." Amanda smiled, getting comfortable on the woman's sofa.

A few short minutes later, Amanda heard a wince come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Olivia, is everything okay?" Amanda asked quietly.

"The water, it just burns a little. I'll be okay. But can you bring me a towel out of the closet. I forgot one, the door is unlocked." Olivia asked embarrassedly.

Amanda grabbed a towel from the closet and opened the door. As she entered she was surprised with a glass shower door, but respectfully looked away and set the towel down.

"It's okay to look. I know the bruises are bad. You'll see them tomorrow anyway." Olivia nervously opened the shower door, exposing her badly bruised torso.

Amanda lifted her eyes, seeing the woman's body for the first time. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Olivia. You're an amazing woman, nobody deserves this."

"I know, thank you for that. Can you hand me that towel?" Olivia asked, a small smile crossing her face.

Amanda reached behind herself, getting the towel, handing it to the lean woman in front of her. "I'm just gonna head back out to the living room."

Once dried, Olivia wrapped the towel around her sore body and walked through the living room to her bedroom. She dressed herself and grabbed some clothes that looked like they would fit the smaller blonde and a few blankets for her.

"Hey, I got you some clothes. I'm sorry I'm probably ruining your night." Olivia lowered her head, suddenly embarrassed.

"No worries, I love to help." Amanda smiled taking the clothes. "Go get some rest. I'll be out here all night. I promise nothing bad will happen. I'll keep you safe."

"Goodnight, Amanda." Olivia looked up and smiled.

"Goodnight, Liv."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd say there's a rape trigger warning for this chapter, but it's not very detailed. I know this chapter is fairly short, but I hope you all like it! Happy reading.**

"Amanda, hey, wake up. You need to get to work." Olivia tapped the sleeping woman's shoulder.

"Mmh, hey. Good morning." Amanda stretched and stood up off the couch.

"How did you sleep?" Olivia smiled.

"Good considering I was on the couch and everything. You?" Amanda smiled back.

"I didn't sleep, but I'm used to that." Olivia tried to keep the small smile on her face.

"When is the last time you've had a good nights sleep?" Amanda questioned, keeping her face soft.

"Months. It's kind of hard to sleep with a monster in bed next to you." Olivia turned to hide her face and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you. Do you feel up to coming to the precinct with me today?" Amanda asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yea I guess I can do that." Olivia answered still hiding her face.

"It'll just be me. You don't have to talk to anyone else, except maybe a jury a little further down the line. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Amanda tried to reassure the worried woman.

A while later the women entered the precinct and immediately headed for a private room.

"Okay, Olivia, I guess let's get started." Amanda suggested.

"What do I need to do?" Olivia asked, feeling very nervous.

"Just talk tell me everything. It's crucial that you don't leave anything out. You can trust me. It's just us." Amanda reassured her, placing a hand on her strong shoulder.

As they sat down, Olivia began, "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. Two years ago I was meeting some friends for a drink and met him, Brian, and we hit it off. We danced and laughed, it was an amazing night. Everything went well so we went on a few dates. Shortly, he wanted more, so he moved in. That's when things began to go bad. Immediately I noticed him getting angry over the smallest things and taking them out on me, but that point he hadn't hurt me," Olivia looked up, insuring the blonde was still listen. After taking a drink she began again. "One night, we were in bed and he started making sexual advances at me. I had had a long day at work and wasn't really in the mood. He put his hand in my sleeping shorts, and I pushed him away and told him that I was too tired and just wanted to go to sleep." Olivia began to quietly sob, resting her face on her hands.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I know it's hard, but I need you to keep going. We can take a little break if you want." Amanda questioned, her face filled with emotion and concern.

"No, no, it's okay. If I stop now I'll never get it all out." Olivia reached for Amanda's hand, squeezing it tightly. "So, I told him that I just wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't stop. He took my clothes off and long story short, he raped me. But, it didn't stop there. Every day he would find a new reason to punish me. He would see me texting, and smack me. No matter what I did it was wrong. That lasted for about a year and a half, before you saved me in that bar last night." Olivia sighed, still holding Amanda's hand, keeping her eyes focused on it.

"I promise, I will do everything I possibly can to put this bastard away and keep you safe." Amanda softly smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "I promise."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'd love some feedback on where you want me to take this story, ect. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is short, but I've been really busy with school and I thought you guys deserved a little fluff. Enjoy!**

A few nights later…

"Hey, Amanda? Are you there?" Olivia asked into her phone, looking over at the clock, realizing that it was two in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Amanda asked, her voiced suddenly filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just, I had a nightmare and I'm scared. You said you would always be here, I thought..I guess I thought calling you would help." Olivia replied, embarrassment filled her voice.

"I'll be there in ten. Everything will be okay, I'm on my way." Amanda slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and walked out of her apartment.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon." Olivia ended the call, sinking lower into her bed, staring around her room.

Ten minutes later, the small blonde arrived at Olivia's door and knocked.

Olivia opened the door, "Hey, I'm so sorry I bothered you. I'm ridiculous."

"Don't apologize, I promised to do everything I can and I couldn't sleep anyway." Amanda joked, "So, what can I do?"

"I don't know. I'm just really tired, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking someone is in my room." Olivia replied, looking down at her feet.

"If you don't mind, I can come lay with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and it's probably a bad idea, I just want you to sleep." Amanda suggested, feeling her face go red.

"I think it's a great idea." Olivia looked up and smiled.

The two women headed for Olivia's bedroom, each of them smiling and excited to get some rest.

As the women reached the bedroom, Olivia smiled and whispered, "You're beautiful, Amanda."

Amanda blushed, "Well thank you, you aren't too bad yourself."

"Thank you for coming over, I really needed some comfort." Olivia stepped closer, shortening the distance between them.

"It's..it's not a problem." Amanda replied, shakily.

Olivia stepped closer, once again. There was no longer any distance between then women. Olivia reached up and placed her hand on the side of the blonde's face, "You really are beautiful."

Amanda reached her arm around the taller woman's shoulders and pulled her closer, feeling Olivia's breath on her own she whispered, "You're beautiful, Liv."

The second their lips met, both women felt their bodies mold together. The kiss quickly heated up, with Olivia gently pushing Amanda on the bed, topping her.

The rendezvous lasted a few more moments before Amanda spoke, "Liv, we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong."

"You mean you don't want me?" Olivia questioned, removing herself from the blonde.

"No, no, no, that's so far from the truth. I've been attracted to you from the moment I saw you in the bar. I just want to make sure you're ready, after everything you've been through the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Amanda smiled softly, reaching for her brunette.

"That's sweet. And you're right I'm not ready yet." Olivia admitted, falling into Amanda's arms.

"We can still snuggle, though." Amanda grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"That sounds so perfect." Olivia snuggled closer into the blonde.

"I"ll see you in the morning, beauty." Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Manda."


End file.
